...And Then There Were 15
<''' Return to Bob 10 Episodes '... and then There Were 15 '''is an First episode of Bob 10. Plot A small ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Wardgax. The small ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Wardgax's ship. But Wardgax didn't recieve injuries. The small ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, a 15 year old boy, Bob Simmons, is a transfer student with his sister, Penny Simmons. They live with his grandfather, Eugene Simmons, at Rush bucket Motorhome because their parents were killed by a mysterious creature. Later, Bob got bullied by the bullies, Roy & Scott. Every student was laughing and shouting. Bob felt so embarrassed. Then, Penny saved Bob from the bullies. At home, Penny was excited from school. But not Bob, he was mad and upset by some bullies who wanted him to get teased on all day at his new school. He wanted to change to another school. But, his grandfather didn't have much money. Bob was upset and mad. So, he went out of the house. All of a sudden, Bob saw a shooting star but the star was actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It aims in on Bob and he just barely jumped out of the way before it hit the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; the Spongtrix. It latches itself onto Bob's wrist, scaring him. Bob decides to keep it and turned into an Alien. Later, Bob saw the local bullies,Roy & Scott near by. It turn out what Bob planned to do, he screamed on them and the bullies ran away. Then, he grabbed the bullies and wedgied them onto the top of the building.The Bullies are afraid of highs. Bob really liked it and he said " I Gonna like this watch... and how the hell I turn back?". Bob is figure it. Meanwhile, Penny searched for Bob but was getting lost. Suddenly, he showed up but she saw Bob as Benilen.Penny attacks him until realize his Bob turn into an alien. Back at home,Eugene was waiting his grand kids and then, They arrived.But, His Grandfather was shock.They reveal what happened to Bob and Benilen is just about to tell the whole story to Eugene. Back on Wardgax's ship, he sends his drones to Earth. Meanwhile,back at Rush bucket,Bob tell them about how to turn back himself normal. Suddenly, beeping sounds started to red and turn back into his normal-self. Suddenly they heard Robots. Eugene went out and tell them to stay. So, He ran by himself. he ran to the street and saw strange giant droze attack. Later, Bob look his watch and turn into any aliens. "I wonder I will choose?" He said. Penny felt less shock and realize he gone nuts. He push his watch and into alien unknown as "RACOONDO!!!" Bob shout and turn into Racoondo. But,The drozes has seize the target is down below on the ground. Bob/Racoondo felt great and Penny felt mad because he gone stupid. Suddenly, The Drozes attack them. Penny ran and grab her bat inside their home. So,Bob/Racoondo jump above the Droze and attack with his claw. the one Droze destroy and the other droze destroy too. Penny ran outside and late. "OOHHFUGHE!!?" she shout. and than Racoondo turns Bob where he was. Suddenly, they heard large foot steps. It was a Giant Droze who try to get the Spongtrix and holding Eugene when he was faint. They felt terrible. So they will save they're Grandfather.But,Bob's watch still red. Penny's bat was useless and hit her forward to van by giant robot. Bob's watch turns green and ready to fight. He turns into Heatblast. He fire and the robot until it melting save him. Later than, Eugene promise him to keep his secrets. Bob is understand. But, Droze video camera watch them footage and flew away for Earth. Next Morning, Bob and Penny are going to school and the everystudent still gossip and laughing at him. But the Bullies didn't come. Suddenly, they saw Roy and Scott were still wedgied onto the top of School. the Students were laughing at them. So, Bob feel happy with his watch and Penny is giggles because they were got wedgie. Meanwile Wardgax saw the footage and never see them look like and than the Overlord,Willgax, He causes of his first failing and tell him,"Do not fail me!?".Soon,Wardgax will get the Spongtix. The End. Characters *Bob Simmons (First Appearance) *Penny Simmons (First Appearance) *Eugene Simmons (First Appearance) *Roy and Scott (First Appearance) Villains *Wardgax (First Appearance) *Willgax (First Appearance) *Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used *Benilen *Heatblast *Racoondo (First Appearance) Trivia *Song from radio "Your Favorite Martian ft DeStorm -Fight to win" *Bob reading his manga,"Bleach''"by Tite Kubo, before they go to school. Quotes '''Bob: Maybe one try... Penny: Darm it Bob don't you ever....(Bob turns into Racoondo)...do that!FUGRE! Racoondo: Cool....he!he!he!~ Penny: I tell grandpa about this...(mad) Category:Episodes Category:Bob 10 Episodes